Away with the Night
by VampireQueen21
Summary: RosSV XO. LexLiz. Liz went on a business trip with her parents to Metropolis, there she meets a handsome billionaire who wants her and will do whatever he can to get her.
1. Chapter 1

Away With the Night

Author: Dez/Jezebel Jinx/VampireQueen21

Rating: Teen

Couple: Liz/Lex

Setting: After _Cry Your Name_ and pre-Season 2 finale

Summary: Liz went on a business trip with her parents to Metropolis, there she meets a handsome billionaire who wants her and will do whatever he can to get her.

Note: Sometimes I really hate having an overactive imagination, my muse will latch onto an episode, a character, a quote, a line, hell even a word and it won't let me have a moments peace till I start to write. This is one such idea.

Note 2: Lex never married that Dr. lady, he met her that was it. So she's not a part of the story.

Note 3: This fic is already done so it won't become another work in progress that never gets updated (sorry I'm really guilty of that, I don't mean to be but I am). It was originally going to only be 3 chapters but the 'I know an Alien Club' part kind of got out of control in Chapter 2, partly because I wrote it at about 1 in the morning so I kept writing and also my muse for them wouldn't shut up so there is considerably more in this fic than I originally planned.

Warning: Not really nice to Max, I have some major issues with him and every once in a while they need to be taken care of in a big way.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I swear.

**Chapter 1 of 5**

May 7th

It's been almost two weeks since Alex's funeral, two weeks since she last spoke to her friends. No one believed her about Alex being murdered, they knew he would never commit suicide but being killed was too much for them to conceive. Who would want to kill Alex, he never did anything to hurt anybody. That is very true but that didn't mean no one wanted him dead.

Kivar is the first suspect on her list of possible murderers, her main reason for thinking that was Isabel. She's positive the evil dictator wouldn't want his ladylove cavorting with some human teenager, another person or group of people is the FBI. Alex as a favor to her exposed Topolsky and raised questions about why the FBI would be at West Roswell High. Those were her two major suspects and of course Nickolas but he was just an extension of Kivar and the Skins.

How could they not at least give her the benefit of the doubt? Was it so far out there to think aliens were behind his death? Max yelled at her shouting that she knew nothing of his world, about Kivar, but that wasn't true she knew plenty. After all what has she, Liz Parker, and everyone else been apart of for two years, how dare he say she knew nothing of their world.

Even after everything that was said no one believing her wasn't what hurt the most, isn't what still continues to hurt as much as it did that day. It was when everyone; Max, Maria, Michael, Isabel, Tess and Kyle walked out on her. That was the most painful experience, when she realized then she lost everyone, she had no one.

A knock sounds on her door, well she didn't have no one, she still had her parents and that would be enough for her, it had to be. "Sweetheart?" Nancy Parker opens the door and stands in the doorway staring at her daughter with sympathetic eyes. "You ready to go honey?"

Liz grabs the stuffed monkey Alex won for her one year at a fair when they were fourteen. He had to knock down a pyramid of bottles, took him almost $20 to do it but he did it. "Yea." She sniffs putting the monkey in her carry-on bag.

A week ago her parents mentioned they were goin to Metropolis for a party Lex Luthor was throwing for the many small business owners that he had chatted with and struck a deal with. Her parents made a deal with the young Luthor, they were going to expand their restaurant to different towns, some with an alien theme others a different theme. Seeing Liz in a constant state of depression they wanted her to come along. It'd be a good chance for her to get out of Roswell for awhile.

"You'll finally get to meet Lex Luthor, he's such a charming young man sweetie." Nancy smiles at Liz, her daughter has never seen a picture of Lex Luthor but Liz has never been one to watch much TV or keep up with pop culture.

"Mom, you're not trying to hook me up with him are you? Do you remember how that went with your best friend's son? He tried to go further than I wanted to go, when I expressed that I didn't want to go that far and he wouldn't listen and I broke his nose on the table at the restaurant?" After that her mother's friend called her a hussy that lead her sweet innocent boy on which caused Nancy to give her now ex-best friend a tongue lashing like Liz had never heard.

Nancy chuckles, "The little shit, I should have never fixed you up with him. Seem to remember his father was far to grabby for a married man." She mumbles barely catching Liz's wide eyes of shock and curiosity.

"Are you saying that…"

"Yea, he never could keep his hands to himself." Nancy grabs Liz's suitcase leaving the carry-on bag for her to take.

Before she leaves Liz's sweeps her gaze around the room checking if she forgot anything. Double locking her window, once with the standard window lock and again with one she put in the side of the window to stop the lifting of the bottom window. Liz didn't expect the locks to work on the aliens, if they wanted in they'd get in, but at least the human burglars would be stopped, unless they broke the window. Shaking her head she picks up her carry-on, leaves the room and apartment, and locking the front door.

Leaning down to pick up her carry-on bag again she notices a green flash dance across her skin. "No, not now." Electricity flows through her arms and hands, it left a burning sensation in its wake. Ever since Alex's death she's had these symptoms, nausea, headaches, and electric charged hands and arms. Liz knows it's alien related, what else could it be, but with the way things were between her and the rest of the group there was no way she was taking this to them.

After five minutes of calming in and out breaths the green currents subside, this is something she's going to figure out on her own, she wouldn't go to the Pod Squad unless she had no other options. Picking up her bag she descends the stairs meeting her parents in the alley next to the Café.

"Did you lock everything up?" Jeff asks while finishing loading the truck with their suitcases. This trip will be good for Liz; it will get her mind off the friend's that turned their backs on her. He didn't know everything that happened between them but from what he does know it didn't warrant ignoring her.

Liz nods, "Checked it twice, we're good to go." She told her father about Ithe/I day after Alex's funeral, the basics of what happened. Aliens were never mentioned but Jim Valenti declaring Alex's death a suicide was. And that Liz didn't think it was suicide or even an accident but murder.

Even her parents had trouble swallowing that one but they didn't know about the aliens or the FBI. It should be difficult to believe since they didn't know the whole story, however people who lived through everything; they hadn't believed a word. It made her wonder if any of them were really friends because they truly liked and cared for each other or if it was because of their shared secret. Her parents, who knew nothing trusted her when the people who knew everything believed nothing that she said, definitely made her wonder.

Following her mother into the truck, the Parker family leaves the alley, driving down to the airport, it was weird not telling anyone that she was leaving for a week. By now she would have called Maria, Alex, and possibly even Max, that would depend on if they were on or off that week. Off definitely off, if that kiss in the hallway with Tess at the Prom was any indication.

Both adult Parker's stole glances at their daughter staring out the window. She was hurting so much but hasn't so much as cried since Alex died. They hope this trip will break down her carefully constructed wall around her emotions so she could cry and shout and throw things, anything that would make Liz feel better.

Alexander "Lex" Luthor pours himself a scotch, when the double doors open revealing Lionel Luthor, his over-bearing, holier than thou attitude father. "Hello father, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He decided not to provoke him as much as he normally would.

"What is the meaning of this Lex?" Lionel slaps the newspaper on his son's desk. He can hardly believe his son is mingling with the middle class. It was bad enough that Lex insisted on being friends with that Clark Kent farm boy but this was uncalled for.

"I don't see what the problem is Dad, I'm being personable, to do that I have to mingle with the "riff-raff"." Sarcasm drips from his voice, his father may have the money to be considered one of the elite but he's no better than trash.

Lionel's jaw tightens as he breathes shallowly, "This party that you are throwing is unacceptable I demand you cancel this soirée and tear up those contracts with those simpletons."

"Why are you so adamant about this? Hmm," Lex takes his drink and moves over to the other side of his desk standing toe-to-toe with the eldest Luthor. "Could it be that I managed to do something you couldn't? You tried to get those deals but for some reason the "common working class" didn't buy your crap."

Lionel Luthor wasn't about to admit that Lex was exactly right over three years ago he went to various small towns, the same small towns Lex went to over the last year. Lionel talked to the small business owners, the same small business owners Lex spoke too. And they all, except one, turned him down. It was a failure he wouldn't admit out loud to anyone, let alone Lex.

"Lex it is one thing to be connected to this party to boost your public persona but to be the leader of this party, the organizer, not demanding these pathetic people give you something in return for your…generosity." He saw the contracts that the business owners signed, Lex would get the minimum required and no more, and Lionel refused to accept that. Lionel sighs, "This will begin a downward spiral that you aren't prepared to handle. Let me…take it off your hands…" He offers the only son he claims.

Lex knows exactly what his father was up too, which surprised him to no end. Normally Dad was more subtle about these kinds of matters, maybe old age was making him lose his touch. "Thanks Dad, really I appreciate the offer but I'm sure I can handle everything." He sets his drink back down on his desk.

"Son…" Lionel begins only to be cut off by the very child he was trying to con.

"Really Dad, everything's fine, now if you'll excuse me I have to get my tux tailored for tomorrow night." Dismissing his father without a second thought he leaves his office and billiard room abandoning Lionel in the center of the room clenching his jaw.

Watching his son leave all he wanted to do was choke him and make him see things his way…the correct way. Shaking his head he spies a folder on the table, his curiosity peaked he quickly makes his way towards it. Opening it he sees information on a Elizabeth Parker, why would Lex have this, he didn't know of any Parker's. Lionel made a mental note to find out everything about the Ms. Parker Lex seemed so interested in. With a grin on his face he leaves the mansion already calling his people to look up everything they can.

Liz opens her suite door, "Wow!" He and her parents had just arrived at the Embassy Suites Hotel; Lex Luthor certainly knows how to treat his guests. She got a room of her own while her parents were on the floor above hers. The front double doors lead her from the hallway to a living room, a couch, big screen TV, DVD player, with two tables greeted her.

On the end table next to the couch is a vase of flowers, lilies and iris's with a folded note in front of them. Closing the glass double doors and setting her suitcase and carry-on bag down she takes the note from the table.

IGood Afternoon Ms. Parker,

I hope you enjoy the room, the view is wonderful. Hope I didn't overstep my bounds and assume to much in thinking you might not want to be next to your parents room. I look forward to meeting you at the celebration tomorrow night. Enjoy the room, room service and any amenities the hotel offers.

L. L./I

Liz snorts in shock, was this just a huge ruse to take her families business, she heard about the Luthor patriarch, Lionel, he made deals with the people of Smallville but then within a year he bankrupts the people and does what he wants with the land he now owns. However that doesn't mean Lex is like his father, but she wouldn't put it passed him.

Picking her suitcase up she carries it into the bedroom; in the hotel room there are four rooms, a living room, bathroom, bedroom, and kitchen. It's a lot nicer than any hotel she's stayed in previously, and she's visited many hotels, since her parent's would invite her along regularly to conventions or parties they were attending.

Lifting her suitcase up she set it on one of the two full-sized beds, opens it and takes her dress out. She strides over to the wooden wardrobe and hangs her long red dress inside it; Liz bought it over a year ago saving it for a special occasion. Actually she was saving it for Senior Prom specifically, after Prom it was already decided that they'd have an after party in a hotel and just have fun. Doubt that would happen now…or if it did she won't be invited to it.

As she turns around she smirks slightly spying the bed in front of her; she's going to be a kid, if only for a moment. Running she jumps up and flies through the air landing on the bed, sinking into the sheets, quilts, and pillows enjoying the softness underneath her. This trip would do her good; she'd make sure of it.

TBC

A.N. I figured that if Liz would gain powers it would be around a very stressful moment in her life and Alex dying, her friends turning their backs on her would be very emotional and difficult time so that's why her powers are surfacing now instead of in Season 3 like they did in the series.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of 5**

_May 8th_

Liz breathes in deeply, her breasts heaving full over the top of her dress; the very thin straps are the only things holding her dress up. Silver glitter is sprinkled over the top stopping a little bit about the waist. She reaches over to the table in front of the mirror and grabs her necklace, a silver short chain with a three ruby pendant. Next she picked up her matching earrings, putting them through the holes in her ears and finally her ruby bracelet.

When she was sixteen her mother bought her the ruby set of jewelry, there is a ring that also goes with it but unfortunately she lost it while running from one of the many enemies her friends have. Her mother would notice of course that it isn't on her finger but she'd tell her she left it at home by accident.

Double-checking her make-up and hair and liking what she sees she walks out front to the living room grabbing her matching purse. Her parents should be here any…a knock sounds on the door. Hopefully Dad won't give her a hard time about her dress; it definitely isn't the normal kind of dress she'd wear.

Before opening the door for Mom and Dad she peeks out through the wispy white curtains to make sure it's them. Seeing it is she opens one of the double doors for them, "Mom you look beautiful, Dad you look so handsome." Liz hugs her mother; she's wearing a dark blue almost black pantsuit, with matching sapphire jewelry. Dad is wearing the classic tux, it rare to see him clean up so much for a party, but this party was different then the others he's gone too.

"You look beautiful to sweetheart." Nancy kisses her daughter's cheek smelling a faint aroma of strawberries. She and Jeff enter Liz's room it is slightly smaller than theirs is but still a very impressive room.

Jeff enters the room and closes the door behind him, "Are you wearing that tonight Liz?" The dress was far to revealing for his liking. This is his little girl she shouldn't be dressing provocatively.

"Yes Daddy, I'm wearing this." Liz eases on her long black leather coat, as she moves away from the couch the flowers Lex Luthor sent are revealed.

Nancy and Jeff notice the gorgeous flowers in the vase on the end table. "Lizzie, who sent those?" Jeff points to the bouquet, they are beautiful flowers but who besides them knew Liz had come with them. Neither she nor Jeff told Lex about their daughter coming, not to mention the room they got for Liz isn't the room she has now.

"Oh, umm, Lex Luthor sent them. They were already in the room when I got here. Are we ready?" Her head is down checking the contents of her purse to see if she has everything so she doesn't catch her parents combined worried expressions.

Nancy now knew Lex gave Liz this nice room; the hotel room she and Jeff managed to get was a two room, had a kitchen, bedroom, and living room all in one with the bathroom, obviously, in the second room. It worried her that Lex has taken an interest in her daughter. What could he want with Lizzie, is he just being kind or did he see her as something he can use and throw away?

A few minutes later the Parker family leaves Liz's room and hotel only to be greeted by a man in a tux, wearing a driver's hat. "Parker family?" The man asks.

"Yes, that's us, what's all this?" Jeff gestures behind the driver toward the black limo. They hadn't ordered a limo to pick them up, what is going on?

The driver bows slightly, "Courtesy of Lex Luthor, he wants you to arrive in style and he hopes you enjoy the experience." He opens the door for the family and watches as they reluctantly enter the limo.

Mr. Luthor demanded that he be polite and courteous to the Parker family. It would be Rodney's ass if the Parker's came to Lex that evening with less than flattering reviews of the ride to the party. He wasn't going to screw this up. Rodney closes the door and jogs up to the front of the limo, gets into the drivers seat and begins to drive the forty minutes to the hotel party is being held at.

Lex stares at his reflection in the mirror, he's pleased with what he sees. His tux is black, perfectly pressed in just the right places, his bald head isn't too shiny, he looks good. Impressing Elizabeth Parker is going to be a breeze. Ever since he found out she is attending the party with her parents he couldn't get her out of his mind.

Of course he's been interested in her since he saw her picture in the paper almost two years ago. Two tourists sold their story to any journalist that would listen about the disappearing bullet. The story was about Elizabeth and that she was hit by a bullet but when a young man ran up to her he healed her, or did something to her that wasn't normal because after doing whatever he did he and another teenage boy ran out like their asses were on fire.

The story struck a cord with him; he had survived an occurrence that he knew he shouldn't have. That meteor shower should have killed him but it didn't instead every ailment he had, asthma, colds, flu's, ever since then he has never been sick. But illness weren't the only things that were taken away from him, his red curly hair was as well. That Lex was kind of grateful for granted he was teased mercilessly for being bald, but having long red curly hair wouldn't have put him on the popular list either.

There is just a quality about Elizabeth that he can't name but he knows he has to get to know her. A bodyguard knocks on his hotel room door, waits for the young Luthor to give an enter order. "Come in." Lex straightens his bow tie, he can't stand bow ties but they are perfect for tuxes.

"Your guests are beginning to arrive sir. So far the Strome family and the Jacobson couple have arrived." Meredith tells his employer. He's been working for the Luthor Clan for over twenty years and by far he would rather work for Lex than Lionel. Lex has never threatened to fire him but with Lionel it was an hourly occurrence or at least it seemed that way.

Lex turns towards the heavily muscled man packing a 9mm he is a formidable bodyguard. So far in his five years of watching solely over him he's taken down three assassins and countless men trying to pick a fight with him for supposedly sleeping with their girlfriends. Not remembering 90 of the women he sleeps with he can never be sure if they're telling the truth or not.

"Thank you Meredith. Have the Parker's arrived yet?" He questions.

"No sir, Rodney called they are approximately twenty minutes away. Traffic." Rodney expressed his interest in both female Parker's. The young driver always blabbed about his sexual escapades, his favorites to talk about are when it's a mother/daughter team. He'll sleep with either the mother or the daughter first and within the next week he would have screwed the other too.

However Meredith had the distinct feeling that he lies about all his escapades. First of all if he has the skills he wouldn't have to brag about them, and two Rodney still lives with his mother and he's 27, never has moved out on his own, not exactly a great way to get chicks.

"Let me know when they do arrive."

"Of course sir. If I may ask, what is it about this girl that has you so riled up and wanting to meet her?" Every once in awhile he would catch Lex staring at a picture of a pretty brunette with big doe eyes and a dazzling smile. He'd asked about her once before but didn't get an answer just a glare from Lex.

"I feel a connection to her. I want to get to know her. Maybe I'll hate her but I gotta know why she pulls at me." He knew why, but it wasn't for his bodyguard to know.

Standing outside in the hot dry heat of May the Pod Squad, Maria, and Kyle continue to knock and ring the doorbell trying to get Liz's or the Parker's attention. A huge event has just occurred and they needed Liz's science know how to get answers, Isabel found a piece of metal and they needed it analyzed. While Max was all right with the science he wasn't the best and he wanted the best available to him and that is Liz. This isn't to say they believe her now about Alex's death being a murder but with the possibility of their enemies being in Roswell was more important than an argument.

"Where the hell is she? She has no other friends besides us where would she go?" Maria questions, getting frustrated at being ignored.

Deciding to bypass the formalities of being let in Max uses his powers to unlock the door behind the Crashdown and up a story to enter the Parker's home. They open the door and make their way inside; the home is eerily quiet, not a peep can be heard. "Hello?" Isabel yells through the upstairs apartment.

Seeing no one they automatically walk though the home and to Liz's room, the group would have gone up the ladder outside Liz's balcony but for some reason it was pulled up. The ladder is never pulled up even when no one's home at the Parker's. Entering Liz's room Maria turns on the light and the room is bathed in false light.

"Oh my God." Maria breathes.

"Where...what...why..." Max can't even finish his thought, Liz's room has drastically changed and not for the better. Gone were photos of her friends, except for Alex's picture and a photo of her family.

"Why would she just leave this stuff out where anyone could find it? Doesn't she realize how dangerous this is?" Isabel manages to whisper.

All over Liz's walls was a flow chart of every event that took place from her shooting onto Alex's death. Next to Alex's death she has a list of suspects some are crossed off but others still have question marks next to their names. Tess, Isabel and another name they have never seen before, Zanthra were crossed off. However Kivar's name, the Skins, Nickolas, and the FBI are still on the list.

Max turns toward the group, "whose Zanthra? That name rings a cord with me but I can't place it for the life of me." He scrunches his face up and tries to place it but he comes up blank.

"Zanthra?" Tess shuffles forward as in a state of shock. "No, how can Liz know that name." She blinks furiously and tries to come up with an answer but there is none that makes sense. Seeing the other's curious expressions she tells them. "Zanthra was Zan and Vilandra's father. He is kind to his own people but he viewed humans as inferior."

"And Liz has him on this list why?" Isabel questions Tess.

"I don't know how Liz knows that name but she thinks someone murdered Alex and if Zanthra was alive he definitely would be a suspect. Before Vilandra met Kivar she had been attracted to a human, she came to Earth regularly to be with him. When Zanthra found out he killed her lover." Tess explains, "But I don't understand how Liz knew that name." She confesses to them.

Other than the names and dates and events though there is nothing else up on the flow chart, but Michael can tell there had been. In certain places it is obvious that tape had ripped off some of the paper making up the flow chart. That raised some suspicions.

"There were other things up here, she must have taken them off before she went wherever it is she went too." He mentions to the others, he points out what he's talking about to anybody that might have missed it.

"We need to find whatever those papers are." Max commands, they'd have to look through Liz's room, which meant rifling through her dresser, desk, and computer, everywhere she might hide papers.

Practically reading Max's mind Tess speaks up. "She's going to know we've been in her room Max, her stuff strewn all over, messed up. I'm also assuming you mean to take her chart?"

"We have to Tess, we can't risk anyone else finding this." For almost three hours the group searches through everything and finds nothing. Whatever was apart of the chart wasn't there anymore, but if it wasn't there then where were those things? Isabel who had found Liz's journal behind the brick wall opened it and began to gloss through it.

"Isabel that's her journal." Tess argues. Searching Liz's room is one thing but reading her personal thoughts and feelings is a completely different playing field.

"Oh come on it's not like we don't know that every last thought and feeling in here is all about Max." She reads an entry written in November of 99'.

_This is my first entry in a week, I've missed a few days. What did Michael mean when he said that anyone who read this journal wouldn't be finding out about his "Czech" origins but about me? Or when he said 'Thank you for giving me one more reason to envy Max Evans.' What else did he envy about Max? A strong family unit, good grades, an emotionally stable girlfriend? Or was it something like envying Max's emotions or feelings of security, knowing you have a warm place to go home too, unwavering friendship and an all your heart love? Whatever the envy is I will try to find out who Michael is, try to understand him. Not because I feel I have too but because he deserves to be known more than a friends boyfriend or a boyfriends best friend or even the group protector._

Max and Maria stare questionably at Michael, "When did you talk to Liz in November, and what did she mean emotionally unstable? I'm plenty stable." She scrunches her nose then continues with what she was saying before she got off track. "The only thing I remember happening around then was..." Maria pauses, "her journal went missing. But didn't Liz say a good friend brought it back? Since when are you and her good friends?"

"I asked her to not tell anyone, that it was me who took her journal, obviously she respected my wishes and only spilled the beans in her journal which I'm not surprised about, she writes everything in there."

"Alright there's got to be more in here about what she thinks about the rest of us." Kyle speaks up from the other side of Isabel grabbing the leather book from her opening it too another entry this one dated May 16, 1999.

_I just left him, I left him so he can fulfill his destiny with Tess. Hearing that the man you love is supposed to be with somebody else, a girl that managed to squeeze her way into Max's life, Isabel's life and even Michael's life all because she's one of them. What's more attractive then someone of your own...background? In a matter of two months she managed to cut the ties I had with Max, the new yet strong friendships with Isabel and Michael. All of a sudden Maria, Alex, and I are chopped liver and Tess is everyone's top choice. I'm not really upset, just hurt. It's not like you can only have one friend or just friends of your own background. Why did God give us a heart? It just causes pain._

"Well that was depressing." Kyle complains he wasn't about to say anything else on the subject so he continued to read yet another entry, the last entry. This one is dated the day after Alex's funeral.

_I'm all alone, no one believes me. Alex was killed by an alien I know it. Never again. Remember that Liz, never again. I'm now dead inside._

Maria has a hand over her mouth to cover the cry rushing to escape. "What, what do you think she meant by never again?" It made no sense.

"It can mean many things Maria." Tess explains, "Never again will I let someone be killed by an alien, never again will I trust...it can mean a whole myriad of things."

A trapped and claustrophobic feeling plagued Max, he needed to get out of Liz's room, he couldn't be there knowing that because he didn't believe her about Alex it contributed to her dead feeling. He still doesn't believe Alex was killed by alien, he refused to believe it, "Come on, grab the chart, put the journal back and let's get out of here."

_20 minutes later_

The second knock of the evening sounds on the door, Lex grants admittance and in walks Meredith. His tux slightly wrinkled and his hair is mussed but slicked back like he tried to tame the wild locks. "The Parker family has arrived Mr. Luthor." He announces.

"Thank you Meredith." His bodyguard turns to leave but Lex calls him back. "Tell Sandra that she and you have the day off tomorrow." Lex has seen the shy glances his cook and bodyguard have been sending each other. It was only a matter of time before they acted on their impulses.

Meredith grins and bows his head slightly in thank you before closing the door behind him. Lex straightens his jacket and takes a deep breath, time to meet the girl who's been in the back of his mind since he saw her picture in the paper. "Here I go." Lex whispers to his reflection.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of 5**

Having just arrived at the party Liz separates from her mingling parents to mosey on over to the food table, she skipped lunch that day and she is starving. She grabs a plate and fills it with cheeses and fruit along for a couple of crackers. She lifts a toothpick-speared cube of watermelon; Liz puts the whole thing in her mouth. The sweet flavor hits her tongue and she almost moans at how delicious the fruit is, watermelon has always been her favorite food.

"Excuse me?" A silky even toned voice questions behind her. Still chewing Liz places a hand over mouth and turns, standing right in front of her is a gorgeous specimen, in looks alone he is the complete opposite of Max, a quality that makes him ten time more attractive.

Liz swallows the piece of fruit and smiles shyly. "I'm sorry am I in your way." Oh, she hopes there's nothing stuck in her teeth, which would be beyond embarrassing. No way could he be there to talk to her.

Lex is astounded, Elizabeth doesn't seem to recognize him, or if she does she doesn't seem to care who he is. That's never happened to him before, women always know who he is it's both the benefit and consequence of being a Luthor. "Umm, no not at all. I just saw you over here all alone and came to flirt shamelessly with you." He grins a boyish smile. "Would you care to dance with me?"

A blush creeps out onto her face, she hates that she blushes so easily. "As tempting an offer as that might be I normally don't say yes to a man whose name I don't even know." She wants to bite her lower lip but she forces herself to stop, she won't ruin her lipstick.

"How silly of me, I was just so captivated by your remarkable beauty that introducing myself slipped my mind." Part of him didn't want to reveal his name to Elizabeth because she might say 'no' to him but another part of him wanted her to know exactly who he is so he could know her true feelings of at least what her reaction will be. "I'm Lex Luthor." He takes her hand and kisses the bare skin.

_Holy shit, this is Lex Luthor, I've just been flirting with the man who has offered my parents a couple million dollars to expand their restaurant chain. Why do I suddenly feel like a gift with purchase?_ "Mr. Luthor I'm pleased to meet you." That right just stay calm, don't reveal anything, Michael thinks he has the stonewall down but she can do it just as well if not better.

"And your name would be...?" Lex prompts.

"Oh, umm, Elizabeth Parker but feel free to call me Liz." Lex still has yet to let go of her hand and to tell the truth she's not entirely sure she wants him to let go. The electricity flowing through her veins charges every cell in her body till they are jumping around inside her.

"I think I like Elizabeth better, it's classier, more seductive." Lex whispers leaning in close as if to kiss her, but Liz breathes in deep and back's away, not completely but enough to put a small amount of space between them.

"I-I wanted to thank you for the upgraded room and for the flowers. They are lovely but I really would have been fine in the room my parents set up for me." Trying to sound both gracious but also let Lex know it wasn't necessary to upgrade her accommodations for the week.

Lex shakes his head slowly, "Think nothing of it, besides I couldn't very well have my date staying in a room that the rats wouldn't sleep in." Although the room her parents picked out wasn't that bad, it wasn't up to his standards for living. Watching Elizabeth he wonders if he went too far with the 'date' comment, a shocked expression tells him he might have.

"Your date?" Instead of getting upset over his presumption she can't help but be flattered that he would want her for a date...all right maybe she was a little upset, especially with the rat comment, but not enough to blow up at him.

"If you'd do me the honor of course." Lex quickly back tracks wanting her to know that she could say 'no' and him not getting upset. He wouldn't be happy naturally but it wouldn't be the end of the world, but damn he hoped she said yes. Liz takes so long that Lex begins to lose that hope until she smiled up at him almost knocking the wind out of him with how it lights up the room.

"I'd love to be your date." She can hardly believe she's agreeing to this. Hell, she can hardly believe Lex Luthor wants to be her date. Wait till Maria hears about this, the minute that thought formed she lost her smile. Maria wouldn't know about this because they weren't speaking anymore, but Maria's been such a part of her life Liz automatically thinks to tell her everything.

Lex notices her frown, "Are you all right?" He rests his hands on her shoulders making sure she's looking at him. "You don't have to be my date you know. You can say no Liz." He says the name he assumes she's most comfortable with giving her the opportunity to back out.

"Oh, no, no. I'm sorry this has just been a real...hectic month. I thought about a friend of mine and well we're not exactly on speaking terms anymore." Shyly Liz meets his gaze, hoping, praying that her eyes don't reveal anything. Thankfully whatever he was going to say he kept it to himself, there must have been something in her eyes.

"Dance with me?" He asks instead, oh he wants to question her about why her friend and her aren't on speaking terms. But the question he really wanted to question her on was how it felt to be brought back from the dead. Although the story could be a complete hoax, it could be 100 accurate.

"Love to." Liz clasps onto his hand a little tighter as he leads her to the dance floor.

Lionel watches his son and the young Ms. Parker out to the dance floor and he's amazed at how easily they move together. The two extremely lucky individuals move with such precision and grace that it's difficult to believe that Elizabeth Parker has been raised in a middle class home. Only moments ago his assistant gave him all the information that could be found on the young girl that his son is so interested in.

According to published reports by a tourist couple Ms. Parker was shot and magically healed by another teenager. Since that day she has had three more stories printed about her, a local doctor went to the tabloids and told them that Elizabeth, before the Cafe incident, had asthma. After the incident she went back to the doctor for her normal check-up and her asthma was gone, no trace she even had a problem with her lungs. Same thing happened to Lex, he had asthma before the meteor shower hit, but after it had disappeared.

The next story printed about Elizabeth involved a local boy, Maxwell Evans, and her getting into a car accident. Nothing remarkably stimulating about that article except that she wasn't even injured. No bruises, cuts, nothing. The boy however, was taken to the hospital for head trauma and a dislocated shoulder; neither teen was wearing their seat belts.

The third and final story was the most recent, a boy, Alexander Whitman, was killed in a car accident, all that is mentioned about her is that she attended the funeral. Not important at all, but the other three stories, the shooting, being miraculously healed of asthma over night and her car accident rose his suspicions a great deal. It's important he figures out whom or possibly what Elizabeth Parker is.

A flash breaks him out of his thoughts for a moment, well; it looks like Ms. Parker is going to be in the papers again, this time with his son. A man and woman are standing off to the side; the man doesn't look to thrilled about Elizabeth dancing with the young Luthor.

The group has gathered at Michael's apartment, Liz's flow chart in front of them trying to figure out how Liz knows the things that she knows. Information that not even three-quarters of the Pod Squad knew, it's all very puzzling. A light bulb in Isabel's head suddenly lights up, "Of course, remember when Ava was here Michael, she said that because Liz was healed that she's different."

"Yea, but how would that mean that she'd know things we don't?" Michael questions, he understands where Isabel is trying to go with this idea but he doesn't know how she got there.

"Maybe we do know but because she's changed---we know that when she kisses Max she gets flashes. Liz could have gotten way more information from that then she ever told us. If that's the case it's damn possible that she knows a hell of a lot more than we do." She runs her fingers through her long blonde hair.

Max shakes his head, "If she in fact does know more than we do then why wouldn't she say anything to us about it?"

"After we pounced on her at the funeral about her not knowing what she was talking about I'm not surprised she won't come forward with information. Just consider the possibility Max, we have no idea what healing her did to her body." Isabel tells him, could Alex's death have been a trigger to bring forth any changes? Their own powers are linked closely to their emotions, it is definitely possible.

Maria glances at the clock, "Well whatever you guys decide on tell me tomorrow. Mom wants me home tonight for dinner. See ya all later." She kisses Michael on the lips and leaves the crowded apartment.

Liz and Lex dance to three songs in a row, every once in awhile there's a brief flash of light; reporters, has to be. Lex spins her and she sees two reporters writing and snapping the occasional picture, maybe Maria will find out about Lex. Any picture with the boy billionaire sold for thousands and every paper wants the pictures. It would highly unlikely if her town's local paper didn't get at least one photo.

The song ends and Liz smiles up at Lex, another picture is shot, "Wow, I think I need a drink." Her throat is so dry and her body is kissed with just a little sweat. She had such fun dancing with Lex; she was surprised at how well she moved with him, however she owes the impressive dance moves to her memories. Well, they aren't her memories, not really, but they have taken residence in her head so in that sense that are hers.

About two weeks ago, right after Alex's death she began to have dreams of Antar, but she knew they weren't her memories. She's human or at least she was before Max healed her. Now she's like a receiver for information and memories, before it was just through flashes, now she gets them on her own.

All the knowledge that was 'sent' to her gave her headaches for days after, the images didn't care where she was when they came to her, last week it was at school in the girls bathroom. It isn't fun and Liz wished she didn't have these memories thrust into her, or have these powers showing up, maybe than she could grieve normally instead of blowing something up every time she tried to cry.

"I'll go get it, what would you like to drink?" Lex asks pulling her out of her musings.

"Um, do you have coke or 7-up?" Even though her parents gave her the ok to drink some champagne she doesn't know how her newly changed system will react. Last thing she needs is to crackle and pop with Lex standing next to her and reporters ready to snap a picture at anytime.

Lex kisses her cheek softly and leaves her side, immediately Nancy and Jeff rush to Liz's side before the reporter's rush toward her. After the shooting in the Crashdown the Parker family knew first hand how heartless and unfeeling those reporter's could be. While Lex is away her parents take her to the edge of the dance floor needing to talk to her.

"Why are you dancing with Lex Luthor?" Jeff questions Liz; he's not at all thrilled that Lex has taken an interest in Liz.

Nancy waves Jeff's question away and grins at Liz; her eyes are so much different then they were when they left Roswell, all from dancing with Lex for a few dances. "Sweetie, you just have fun, but please tell the young Luthor if he hurts you all of his money won't keep him safe from my wrath." She kisses Liz's cheek and drags her reluctant husband away.

Her parents disappeared through the crowd and Lex seamlessly appeared beside her with her 7-up in hand. "My parent's say 'Hi'." Liz tells him, she has no doubt her mother would go after Lex if he caused her any pain but Liz figured 'hi' might be better.

For the rest of the evening Lex and Liz didn't leave each other's side, much to the annoyance of many young ladies attending the event. Lex was shocked his father hasn't made a special appearance at the party, he never could resist a chance to upstage him. It only makes Lex suspicious of what his father is up too.

Nancy and Jeff left about an hour ago, from the way they were giggling like teenagers Liz is positive what they're up too, she's damn happy about that room change now. A shiver runs down her spine, that's one visual image she doesn't need in her head, before they left though they made sure Liz would be alright and taken to the hotel room by Lex. He's been attached to their daughter's hip since they've arrived he better make sure she's shown to her door.

Lex assured them she would be in good hands; little did her parents know how accurate that statement was. The twenty-minute drive in the limo became a tangle of tongues, lips, and limbs; it wasn't till the driver coughed uncomfortably from the front seat that either passenger noticed they are in fact in front of the hotel. "Shall I show you to your room?" Lex breathes out shakily.

Liz doesn't speak, just nods, electric currents were flowing beneath her skin, but oddly enough it doesn't show up on her skin. Kissing Lex is an experience all it's own, never has she let herself be so free, so uninhibited. It's such a different feeling than what she was used too with Max, and she likes it.

With Max he was always so uptight, he could never let go completely, he has a family to think about. A part of her understood why he could never be free with her, danger was and is coming at them regularly and until now Liz hadn't realized that she never let loose because of the alien abyss, she was afraid too. Now that she's out of Roswell a weight has been lifted.

The couple reach her hotel doors, "Thank you Lex, for tonight, you have no idea how much I needed this." She rises up onto her toes and kisses him gently on the lips. "I really had fun." A surprised snort escapes from her lips.

"It was my pleasure." Lex leans down and presses another kiss to her lips. Swallowing hard he keeps his eyes closed not letting go of her tiny hands. He doesn't want to leave, not yet, just a few more minutes, he tells himself. "Would you like to go to lunch with me tomorrow?" Lex blinks, that's considerably more than a few more minutes.

"I'd love too." A bright smile breaks out on her face. Lex's boyish grin appears greeting her own and it warms her heart, he's so nervous, his palms are even sweating a little. She can't help but think how cute that is.

After a few more kisses and false good-byes Lex finally yet hesitantly makes his way back down the hall and to his waiting limo while Liz backs slowly into her hotel room. The minute Lex leaves the currents that were flowing under her tanned skin came up t her skin and began to burn. It isn't painful, but it is annoying. "What the hell is going on?" She stares at her hand as shots of green electricity shoot over her body.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. This chapter goes by rather quickly, and at the end of the chapter I'm pretty sure it will be a 'hate Lex' moment but I promise he will redeem himself in the end. On an off topic note watched **Hostel** last night and all I can say is damn, loved the movie but that was gory even for me. I was covering my eyes in some spots, peeking through my fingers of course. Great movie if you like horror, not for the squeamish.

**Chapter 4 of 5**

"Ok so you promised me lunch," Liz sits next to Lex in his Porsche, "but all I'm seeing is the country." She teases lightly, with her parents other wised occupied she left them a message on their cell phone telling them the game plan for her that day and who she'd be with for the entire day. Liz can just imagine her father's reaction to her going with Lex.

Lex brings her hand up to his mouth and kisses the soft skin, "Patience is a virtue." Originally he was planning to return to Smallville this morning but Liz changed that when she agreed to go to lunch with him that afternoon.

At first he made reservations for a very fancy and expensive restaurant but at the last minute he canceled the table. Instead he called in his favorite cooks and had them prepare various foods, put them together in a picnic basket, and he was going to take her about twenty miles out of Metropolis to a slice of country he owned.

The land they are driving to is where he has been planning to build a home for him and his future family, but for now it is gloriously bare except for trees, grass, and the occasional animal cutting through. Easily Lex maneuvers his car like a pro along the curvy road taking Liz to a 'secret' place, secret only because he refused to tell her.

"Alright, fine, I can be patient…for a little while, so where were we on the 'Getting to Know You Game'?" She questions him.

"I believe you were about to tell me about the time you won a date off a radio show."

Liz turns to him; she wasn't about to talk about that. "Wait a minute…I never even mentioned that before. How do you know about it?" Liz keeps her tone teasing but her mind is in a panic, how can he know that?

"Luthor Corp sponsored many radio dates that year," It was a great way to get good PR enough to overshadow a small infraction he had last year. "Your name was one of the fifteen that was pulled. I believe you went out on a date with one of my employees."

"You have your fingers into everything don't you?" She shakes her head, of course it would be something like that, she has to stop thinking everyone had an ulterior motive. It's not a huge shock to her that she automatically thinks the worse of someone, it's what she's been conditioned to think after two years.

It takes only ten more minutes to make it to the secret spot Lex is taking her too. Along the way they continue their 'game' of one person telling the other something personal about themselves and then they switch.

"Here we are," Lex stops his car and throws out his hand, "the place where I'm going to build my future family home." He turns his gaze toward his passenger and is delighted by the sparkle in her eyes, she likes the spot.

"This place is beautiful Lex. I'm sure whoever you build a family with is going to love it too." Liz couldn't even begin to explain why that thought brought pain to her heart, Lex had every right to find someone to share his life with…but why can't it be her? Coughing uncomfortably she plasters a smile on her face, "So what's for lunch Mr. Luthor?" She smirks.

"Glad you asked." Lex leaves his car and jogs over to the other side his mid-length overcoat billowing behind him. The boy billionaire reaches the passenger door and opens it for Liz, holding his hand out he helps her out of the low riding vehicle and guides her to the trunk.

Unlocking the trunk he reveals to her a picnic lunch, complete with plaid blanket and fine china. The fine china seemed out of place but Liz warmed at the effort Lex put into this lunch. Standing on her tiptoes she kisses his cheek, "It's wonderful Lex. This is going to be a first for me, I've never had a picnic lunch before."

"Well then I'm glad I decided on this as opposed to the three-hundred dollar lunch I was thinking about." He grins good-naturedly, he picks up the basket, Liz grabs the blanket, and they walk hand and hand to a piece of land that is shaded underneath a tree. Getting settled on the now spread blanket Lex and Liz continue to talk about everything under the sun.

_Roswell_

It took only two days for the picture of Liz and Lex dancing the night away to reach the Roswell papers. Two out of the thirty or so pictures seem to be the most popular, pick up any magazine or newspaper and there would be at least one of the two pictures plastered on the front page.

Diane Evans called her children down when she saw the picture of Liz smiling up at the billionaire she wasn't quite sure it was her until she read the caption on the bottom. _Boy Billionaire and Mysterious Princess of Roswell dance under twinkling lights of love._

Max's expression, after his mother showed him the photo's, changed from a curious and innocent teenager to one of rage and untapped fury. Before that instant Diane never would have been afraid of her son but she can't say that now. The stare he gave the pictures in the newspaper threatened to set the paper on fire, she was relieved when he stormed back up to his room.

Maria couldn't believe that Liz was dancing with the most eligible bachelor on the face of the planet. Seeing Liz smile up at the bald man hit something inside of her. Ever since they had become apart of the Alien Abyss Liz stopped smiling—or at least genuinely.

How could she have missed that? Why did she turn her back on her best friend? Answers that would have come easily to her only a day before left her. She's known Liz ever since they were in diapers. Their mother's were best friends since elementary school and she took the side of people she's only known for two years?

She's been so wrapped up in Michael and everything alien that she forgot about her friend. A single tear trails down her cheek, this couldn't continue. As soon as Liz comes back she'd make things right with her. They'd yell, scream, cry but in the end everything would be out and they could start to build their friendship again.

_Metropolis_

The past four days have been wonderful for Liz; she couldn't remember when she's had so much fun. After their day in the country with a picnic lunch Lex took her back to the hotel, where he immediately asked her for a second…well third date if she counted the party as well. Lex had been so amazing and warm and such a blast to be around that she agreed.

He took her to see an ice show; Disney's Beauty and the Beast on Ice. The day before she told him that she used to love going ice skating, her mother would take her every weekend since the time she was 8 till she a few weeks after her tenth birthday. Unfortunately she stopped after she broke her arm; she hasn't been on the ice since.

Sometime during the conversation yesterday Liz had mentioned that her favorite Disney movie was Beauty and the Beast. When Lex asked why Liz explained her fascination with the tale; Belle didn't come from a rich family and she was happy in that life, no abuse from the step-family, no evil Queen's trying to stop Belle from getting her true love. Although there is Gaston he gets his just desserts in the end.

Belle even fell in love with him, the Prince, while he was still the Beast. She didn't fall for the handsome looks of the Prince she fell for who he was even furry and snarly she loved him. Plus a huge selling point is the fact that Belle read everything, she couldn't get enough of reading books, it made her an outcast but she didn't care about that.

For these four days she hardly saw her parents except for a brief moment in the morning and then after Lex dropped her off at her room. Mom and Dad told her that she had to call them when she got in or she wouldn't be able to go back out with Lex the next day.

Everything was going great till today, with a heavy heart Liz continues to pack her things. She just got finished telling her parents that she wants to go home now. As she shuffles passed a mirror she takes a good look at her face, her cheeks are red and blotchy, and her eyes are puffy like someone socked her good on each eye. Even her lips are effected by her sadness, raw and chapped, God they'd be sore tomorrow, it'd hurt to do much of anything.

Today a switch had turned on or off depending on how she saw it; she and Lex as usual had made plans to go out on another date. However her powers, they had been going hay-wire, she couldn't control them at all, not even the little bit she had learned in the two weeks since they've surfaced. When it became obvious that it wasn't getting better she called Lex to cancel, told him she wasn't feeling so good and wanted to stay in.

Lex offered to come over and take care of her for the day but she quickly told him that it was all right she'd be fine and she didn't need his help. She hated how she sounded on the phone like she didn't want him around any longer but what the hell else was she supposed to do tell him to come on over and let him enjoy the light show she was putting on? Maybe she could even charge admission to the kids at the hotel make some quick cash.

Swallowing passed the lump in her throat she crawls into bed, she just needs a few hours of sleep and everything would be fine. Did she really believe that a nap would solve her problems right now? No, not really, but what else could she do?

_Penthouse_

The dial tone sounds in his ear, he just got off the phone with Liz. She didn't sound right, in the few days they've been together she's never been so curt to him. Did he push her too much, too fast? They came so close to making love two nights ago after dinner, he'd taken her back to her hotel and she invited him inside. It didn't take long for them to end up sprawled on the bed easing clothes from one another, but she stopped him, told him she was sorry but she wasn't ready yet.

He understood, don't get him wrong he had a nasty case of blue balls but he wouldn't push, Liz meant too much to him. Lex sits down on his couch in his Metropolis penthouse, his butt barely brushes the fine leather when his father bursts into the room. Lionel Luthor always did have to make an entrance no matter how unneeded.

"Not really in the mood Dad," He's busy with trying to figure out what is going on with Liz. Besides going down there himself there is no sure way to find that out. Did he read her completely wrong, was she really just out for his money? Being one of the richest men in the world it wouldn't come as a shock but Liz—Liz seems so different, like she didn't care about money, fame…she just wanted him.

"Afraid this can't wait Lex. Do you have any idea who Elizabeth Parker is?" He jumps right to the chase. This couldn't wait. "First off that little girl you've been gallivanting with around town is only seventeen, you can be put in jail. Secondly Ms. Parker is being investigated by the FBI what kind of small town girl is investigated by the FBI?"

"Yes I know Liz is seventeen, I've known since I first became interested in her story how old she is. But you've slept with fifteen-year-old girls so don't throw stones Dad. As for the FBI I don't know and I don't care." He refused to let his father get between him and Liz, whatever his ploy is it won't work.

"Had a feeling you wouldn't be deterred, so maybe what I have to say next will change your mind. Liz isn't just a sweet innocent I_normal_/I girl, my sources have told me that she's neck deep in a conspiracy. Just watch this tape and then make up your mind." Lionel sets the tape gently on the table and leaves the room, no way in Hell will Lex be able to resist looking at that tape.

He tried, really he did try to not view the tape but he had to know what his father claimed to have on Liz, then he could make up his own mind. Slowly he plugged the tape in and watched in silence as the video played. The camera had to have been positioned somewhere outside a window it doesn't take long for Liz to enter the shot hurrying through her door and shutting it behind her.

Lex stares in amazement, shock, and a little bit of horror as she slides down her door holding her head, he can barely hear her say 'stop, stop'. Across the room a lamp shatters, Liz threads her fingers through her hair, small lines of green can be seen on her hands it looks like electricity. Her bed begins to shake, followed by other items, tables, chairs, and mirrors all shaking like an earthquake is happening and abruptly the camera turns off.

The power button is pushed and the TV shut off. Lex stands and paces around the living room, what the Hell does this mean? Is Liz human, is she an advanced human, is she made, so many choices of what she could be and none of them were plausible…right? Then again, Meteor rocks aren't exactly of the norm either; he has to see her.

_Hotel Room_

She'd been laying in bed for two hours when a knock came to the door, figuring if she just ignored the sound the person on the other side of it would go away. With a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door she doubted it was a maid coming to clean the room. If it were her parents they would have spoken through the door letting her know it was them.

After a few minutes when no other knock came she assumed the person left, needing something to drink she rose from the bed to get a glass of water. What she didn't count on was Lex being on the other side of that door, let alone sporting a key to her room.

She deduced that he thought she was sleeping and would surprise her by being there when she woke up. Oh he surprised her all right, so much so in fact that when she turned around to face the intruder green bolts of electricity crackled from her fingertips to above Lex's head shattering the glass door next to him.

"Oh God Lex," He just staring at her. Staring at her like she's some I_thing_/I. "Lex I can explain." Please, would he stop looking at her like that, she's still the same damn person he met just with extra gifts. Anger surges through her body, how dare he stare at her like she's a monster, no, she needs to breathe, needs to control this, she can control this.

"Stay away from me." Lex murmurs out, he narrows his eyes at her, shakes his head and leaves the room jogging away from the room, away from the hall, away from her.

"Lex, please!" Liz yells from inside her room, she collapses to her knees and lets out a cry of utter anguish. After she pulled herself together she went upstairs to her parent's room and begged them not to ask her any questions but to take her home. She needed to go home. Amazingly when she blasted above Lex's head that was enough for her powers to snap back into control.

Nancy asked her one question, "Is this about Lex?" Immediately she broke down, tears flooded passed the damn she built and she didn't stop crying. Her mother held her for forty-five minutes soothing her frazzled emotions and crooned a soft lullaby to her as she cried out her aches. Every sadness, every anger, every pain was let out and while her stomach clenched and gurgled with nausea and her head pounded from a killer headache she felt better.

Liz didn't think she'd ever feel better. The pain and sadness is still there from Alex dying and Lex crushing her heart but it didn't hurt quite so much. Jeff and Nancy told her to go pack her things; they'd leave within the hour. Respecting her wishes they didn't ask her any questions, she'd talk when she was ready and they'd be there when she was.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Slight violence, especially near the end, in one specific section.

**Chapter 5 of 5**

Liz had been back in Roswell for only three hours when they came down on her. It's like the Pod Squad and company minus Maria were waiting for her to get home. "What is the big deal so I know an alien name." She snaps at them, after her last encounter with Lex she was a little crabby—all right maybe a lot crabby.

"You know an alien name that only Tess and Nasedo knew about." Max shouts at her, he's lucky her parents were out to dinner or Max would be getting a face load of her mother and father demanding to know why he is yelling at their little girl. When she returned home she didn't feel like going out so she told her parents that she'd heat something up here.

"First off, all of you entered my parents home uninvited. That makes each and every one of you criminals. All of you are lucky I haven't called the police to put you in jail." Liz addresses the whole room she is not a happy camper.

"You weren't home Liz." Isabel argues.

"And you know what that means in human society? That means you wait until the person comes home. Not use your alien powers, not traipse around my parents home, and certainly not go through my personal and private things." She snarls.

Liz fights every alien molecule pulsing inside her begging to be let loose on the stunned group in front of her. After her episode with Lex a strange occurrence happened with her powers…she learned to control them. How weird is that? With the memories she was given and now the powers blending seamlessly with the rest of her she certainly isn't the same as when she left. Mentally shaking her head she gets back on track, if she were an enemy she could understand the others breaking into her home but she has been there for them for two years didn't that count for anything?

"It's a damn good thing we did break in or we wouldn't have seen your flow chart of who killed Alex. How could you not tell us you were doing this? Or that you heard of Zanthra?" Max demanded.

Liz rolls her eyes, right the "King" wanted answers and she had to jump, when he can take a flying jump off her balcony and get a one-way ticket to the pavement below. Instead of answering she shakes her head and continues to unpack ignoring the fuming boy King.

Max hates being ignored, he storms up to her grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. "Don't you turn away from me. I want answers for why you kept these things from me, from us." His grip tightens on her arm; Max doesn't notice Michael inching forward.

Michael doesn't agree with Liz keeping information that's important to his family to herself. They had a right to know but he doesn't agree with Max using physical means to get his answers. The brooding alien had enough of that with Hank and he wouldn't tolerate Max doing the same thing to any one else.

"Back off Max." Michael pushes Max back forcing him to let go of Liz's arm. Red fingerprints mar Liz's flawless skin, he wouldn't be surprised if there are bruises where the red is tomorrow.

"Max what exactly is it with you and using physical violence to get your point across? When Michael went to Topolsky with the orb you punched him. When I wouldn't give up searching for Alex's killer you grabbed me…similar as to how you grabbed me just now. I have no idea where you got the idea that you can force someone into submission but let me tell you right now that you aren't my king. You don't rule over me."

Maria climbs the stairs to the Parker's home, this is it, she breathes in deeply mentally preparing herself for the yelling and screaming that is bound to happen. Raising her hand to wrap her knuckles on the heavy wooden door she stops a millimeter from the door, she hears shouting inside, Max must have already rushed over to confront her.

Without knocking Maria lets herself inside, Liz needs someone to stand beside her, her friend can get mad about her entering uninvited later. The voices get louder when she enters the apartment; Maria shuts the front door behind her softly although she doubts anyone would have heard it if she closed it normally.

"God dammit Max, I'll admit at the funeral emotions were running hot we all said things that we probably wouldn't have said otherwise at the very least we'd have said them calmer. But how could you think that I'd come to you with anything after you bruised my arm from clutching it so hard wanting me to drop finding out more about Alex's death." Her jaw clenches.

"What I was doing had nothing to do with aliens at least not than. Did I think aliens were behind Alex's death? Yes. Do I still think that? Hell yes, now more than ever. However all the information I was gathering at the school was not alien related it was human related so whatever idiotic thought you had about it revealing your alien secret was completely wrong. This might come as a shock to you Max but not everything involves you and your alien status."

Maria walks through Liz's door, at first Liz shoots her glare over to her, unsure if Maria's going to start in on her too. Max noticing Maria enter the room lets out a sigh of relief. "Glad you're here Maria, maybe you can tell Liz that keeping this from us was wrong, that what she's doing is endangering us all."

Max is so sure that Maria will side with him, he can hardly believe it when she doesn't. "I'm sorry Max but I can't do that. I do think that Liz keeping this information for you, Isabel, Michael and Tess was at least partly wrong but I can't blame her for not telling you." She never takes her eyes off of Liz; "I'm so sorry Liz. I'm sorry I picked them over our friendship."

Liz feels tears well up, "Why did you?" That's all she wants to know.

"I was hurt. Hurt that you were pushing me away, it was like you didn't want to be my friend anymore. And after Alex it just got worse, the only time you spoke to me was to tell me the latest in arsenal of theories about Alex's death. Michael has been the only one that's been here for me and I couldn't lose him too." Tears fall from her eyes as she watches Liz realize the extent of Maria's pain.

"Oh Maria. I'm sorry too." Matching tears fall down her face. "We were just going in different directions and then when Alex died—I had to throw myself into finding out why his death didn't make sense. If I was around you I wouldn't be able to do what I had to do, if I was around you then I'd have to admit he was gone. I couldn't do that then, I had to find out how he died, and I couldn't cry and do what I had to do." She admits to her.

Not saying another word Maria walks to Liz with her arms open and the friends embrace each other. No yelling, no throwing things, but they're friends again. Kyle hates to interrupt Liz and Maria's moment but there are still explanations that Liz has and probably should share with the group.

Max on the same page as Kyle jumps right in but doesn't ask his questions with the same calm and even tone Kyle would have. "Ok, while this is all fine and dandy you still have to explain yourself. How can you know Zanthra's name? Why do you think he had anything to do with this? And why the hell were you in the paper with Lex Luthor?" That last question slipped out of his mouth unexpectedly, he wanted to wait on that till he and Liz were alone but now that it's out there he can't take it back.

"Well, I'm not sure about the first two questions but she's was in the picture with Lex Luthor because she gave me the honor of being my date that evening. Besides how could the photographers not want to photograph this beauty?" A soft yet firm voice breaks up the hug, as Liz stares at the man that hurt her far worse than Max Evans ever did.

Liz's chin quivers as she remembers the look in his eyes when he ran out on her. "What are you doing here Lex? Last I saw you were running back to the safety of your penthouse." She snaps at him, she won't let him get into her heart.

"I know," He holds flowers in front of him, white lilies, her favorite. Max always thought white roses were her favorite but she just preferred them to red roses. "My father showed me a tape and it shocked me. It was of you in this room, when the—earthquake occurred. At first I didn't believe it but when you kind of zapped at me it hit home that it was real. I shouldn't have run out on you, you're not a monster or freak, you're beautiful, intelligent, and a woman I want to spend my every waking minute with." He doesn't care they weren't alone in the room, she needs to hear that.

Seems no one noticed what Lex said about zapping since the Pod Squad wasn't yelling demanding to know what Lex was talking about. "Earthquake—we didn't have an earthquake." Kyle squints his eyes trying to remember one in the past month; he completely ignores everything Lex said after that. Nobody answers him; they just stand back watching the interplay between Liz and Lex.

"How did Lionel get a video of that?" Lex's words touch her heart but she can't focus on those sweet words now, she doesn't care that he ran away from her anymore she does however want answers from him and she wants them now.

Lex pulls a file from behind his back. "Everything that I managed to dig up in three hours is here. The FBI planted it outside your window, from what I understand they haven't had the opportunity to replace it after the earthquake that you caused. And according to the top-secret files I paid to get access too they're behind your friend's murder."

"WHAT!" Multiple shouts sound around the crowded room, but Lex doesn't answer a single one of them, all he does is stare at Liz. She hasn't said anything about that.

"How?" There are more questions but none that are as important as that one. The trail was leading toward the FBI but there were also some things that never added up. that's why she always thought an alien killed Alex. She'd like to hear what Lex dug up and see how well that fit with how Alex died.

Lex sets the flowers down on Liz's dresser and slowly eases his way toward her till he's standing only a couple feet from her. "Again according to reports they managed to get an alien, an alien that they controlled and Alex had been getting too close to something whether knowingly or not but this alien turned his brain to mush and put him in the car and controlled it into an on-coming semi-truck. You know the rest." Liz begins to sway; the files fall to the ground as Lex grabs Liz around the waist before she slumps to the ground.

Liz isn't out for long, only a few seconds but it was enough time for Lex place her on her bed and to take out his cell phone and begin to call a doctor. When she hears him say 'Dr. Williams' she grabs his phone and shuts it off. "No doctors. I'm fine." Slowly and with Lex's help she sits up. "Just shock is all."

Kyle had run to Liz's bathroom and brought back a glass of water. "Here Liz drink this." He holds the glass in front of her till she takes it. The cool liquid trails down her throat soothing the common ache that comes when you're trying to hold back tears.

"Thanks Kyle." Lex gently plucks the glass from her hand setting it down on the nightstand. "You never did answer my question. Why are you here? I would have thought after this morning you'd never want to see me again." Before Lex can open his mouth she places a hand over his mouth. "On second thought tell me when we're alone." She shoots a brief glare over to Max and Isabel the two she's most upset with. The others are on various scales of her shit list but those two are the worse offenders.

Maria and Michael aren't even on her shit list any longer. She understands why her friend turned her back on her, because she turned her back on Maria first, she was only protecting herself from further pain and rejection. Michael he has only been mildly irritating hardly enough for him to be on her shit list. Kyle and Tess are on the list since they went along with breaking into her parent's home, they weren't high up but they're still on the list.

"I'll answer your previous questions Max and then I want you to take your sister and get out of my parents home. Oh and Lex knows about aliens, so he can listen. Now first question was 'how do I know Zanthra's name' simple because I have your memories. Not just yours specifically but Vilandra's, Rath's, and Ava's too. After Alex died I started getting dreams, at first I didn't realize they were memories till about the third night.

"I know every detail about your lives on Antar. To tell you the truth I'd rather not have them mostly because of the headaches they cause. Anyway, from what I gathered from the dreams was that Zanthra didn't like mortals all that much and when Vilandra began to see one he killed that mortal. So you can see how I might have jumped to conclusions about it being him who killed Alex until I realized from another memory that he's dead."

"Now as to how I know he's dead because he didn't die till after all of you were murdered. Because you healed me I'm different. In the future, don't exactly know when but I'm supposed to help you. How I don't know because that hasn't been revealed to me yet, not sure when it will. Next question why did I think Zanthra had anything to do with Alex's murder—well, I guess I already answered that question earlier. So if that's all you can leave now, I need to speak with Lex." She breathes out.

Liz didn't tell them about her new powers, that information she'll only share with Maria, Michael, Lex—maybe Lex, and maybe even Kyle. Max and Isabel look like they're going to say something but Tess and Michael push them from the room saying that now was not the time. After giving Liz a hug Maria and Kyle leave the room too till only Liz and Lex are left.

"Wow." Lex stares up into Liz's eyes. She's trying to see what his true intentions are, he lets her look her fill until she smirks and breathes out a sigh of relief. Apparently she found something in the depths of his eyes that she liked.

"So—what do you want to know?"

"Right now, absolutely nothing except that you forgive me." He clutches her hand. "I'm a complete idiot, I shouldn't have let my father—I shouldn't have let myself believe what he said to me. It doesn't matter what he said, all that matters is that you know I'm scum and hopefully you'll find in your heart to see passed that." He lightly teases with heavy serious undertones.

Liz cups his cheek. "You're not scum. Misguided maybe but not scum. I wouldn't fall in love with scum." She probably shouldn't have said that yet but she doesn't care, it's how she feels.

"That's good to know." Lex breathes out a sigh of relief. She doesn't hate him, which is the most wonderful feeling, she doesn't hate him.

Lionel Luthor stands at his desk facing away from the office door as he dials the phone. "Yes this is Lionel Luthor, get me Agent Saxton." Unbeknownst to him his once closed-door creeps open, a figure fills the opened entryway.

"Agent Saxton, I believe I have some important information for you." He doesn't get any further than that when the figure, which snuck up behind him as quiet and quick as possible, wraps a piece of chicken wire around his neck. The old man struggles with a power and ferociousness that only comes with the desire to live.

In time the struggles stop but not taking any chances with Lionel Luthor playing possum he snaps his neck. No way can he be alive after that. Meredith doesn't make a sound as he closes the office door again, there isn't anyone in the building this late except Lionel so there was no need to worry if someone saw him kill the patriarch of the Luthor family.

Lex's bodyguard stuffs Lionel into a Hefty bag, cleans the office of any traces of blood and leaves carrying the dead Luthor out of his office using his secret passage. Meredith gets to his car, dumps Lionel in the trunk and proceeds to take him where he will never be found.

"Would you like to come to Smallville with me after you finish this year out?" Lex offers. He wants Liz to meet the only person left alive, besides Liz, who mattered anything to him, Clark Kent. "I can have you back here before summer is over if you wish, so you don't miss a second of school."

Liz smiles at him, "Well, I put in for early graduation when my friends and I were on the rocks. The only reason I stayed and planned to graduate with them was because I wanted to be with my friends. But then everything happened and I didn't want to deal with high school anymore. I'll be eighteen in two months, so I can do almost anything I want."

"Really? Will you come to Smallville with me? Stay with me in the mansion?" Lex hopes she's says yes, that would make him jump for joy.

"I'll have to talk it over with my parents first but I'd like that." She agrees. Now all she has to do is get her parents to agree on this idea. Daddy doesn't like Lex too much especially after this morning crying jag, but Mom can normally get Daddy to agree to anything, she'll go to Mom first. Then if push comes to shove she'll go to Dad.

Lex brings her close and gives her a kiss that lets her know all he's feeling. "When do you want to leave?" He pulls back slightly only allowing a space big enough for air to pass through.

"I want to spend time with Maria but how about in a week? Two at most?"

"Works for me." Lex licks his lips. "So are you going to want your own room or will you been willing to stay in mine?"

"Yours definitely yours." Liz assures him. She, Liz Parker is taking control of her life. She still has no clue as to why Lex calmed her green electric charges, but that was a mystery for another day.

THE END

A.N. I'm 100 sure there will be a sequel. I still have a lot of ideas. However since this took me about a year to write on the side the sequel (which probably will be a couple chapters longer) might take just as long. Just a little warning there, it'll be a while before a sequel is up and ready to read. Many of the questions that I left unanswered in this fic will be dealt with in the sequel, but I'm sure there are a couple questions that I didn't even notice so feel free to ask and I'll work it into the sequel.


End file.
